


Fire Inside Me

by WhateverWarrior



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Wanda Maximoff, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Giving Wanda The Respect she Deserves, Going Through The Movies, Human Experimentation, Kinda?, Learning Power Control, MCU is Gross, Magic, Mental Health Issues, Mental Link, Normal Mental Health Issues, Not Super Dark But War, Power Discovery, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Insert, Tags May Change, War, War Conditions, not really gore, not really violence, nothing excessive, relationships? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhateverWarrior/pseuds/WhateverWarrior
Summary: Being your favorite character? Fun,right? Dying? Terrible. Dying and becoming the worst version of your favorite character in a universe you don't like? Dreadful.Dying was terrible. Being reborn is terrifying. Now I have the power to save people. But do you still make the bad decisions even though you know they're bad even if they get you what you want and ends okay(ish)? Do I help some people but not others? Do I do everything in my power to stop everything even if it takes away my advantage? Do I blame people for things they haven't done yet? How do I go about this without giving myself away? Without painting a bigger target on my back? I didn't even want this! I can't live a normal life, let alone this one! What happens when I can't tell the next event before it happens?





	Fire Inside Me

**Author's Note:**

> Wanda deserves better than the MCU. Though this is a SelfInsert so... I won't change anything in the MCU though, nothing that can't be changed with a different Wanda. Later on things will happen differently but first it won't. I'm keeping close to the backstory as I can. So white Eastern European non religious Maximoff. But I will add to the empty spaces sooo... War and lab training will be mine ish. Also when I watched the movie the Sokovians sounded like they were using Bosnian because I heard what they were saying. That and because I am Bosnian and my parents were in the War/Massacre I will be using that. Not too much but the backgroung knowledge is here. Also no MarySue Everyone-Loves-me Can-Do-No-Wrong GodPower in this. I mean Wanda is kinda OP but I'll stick to movie powers without whimpying her.  
> Also these notes won't always be this long!

Dying had to be the scariest thing to happen to someone. It was the absolute end. And getting there, well that had to hurt. Out of like 100 ways I knew people could die, only maybe 7 were painless. I’m sure the pain stops at some point, I’ve heard what people with near death experiences describe dying as. But that was the confirmation right? It stopped, my body isn’t working so now its gonna rot. Dead. 

And now? Now I’m lying here on the street with glass in my neck. My head was bleeding,  _ I think it opened up _ , and my eyes were blurry. I know my arm is broken and the shoulder was popped. I heard that my leg was gone but it still felt like they were on fire, electricity going up and down my lower limbs. I guess that’s Phantom Pains but it could also be shock. Really I wasn’t thinking about that when I first stopped, I’d gone through the window of the passenger seat and flew through the air as the rest of the car kept flipping. Pain so bad I think I blacked out, but when consciousness returned I hadn’t moved but the noise, the smell had gotten worse. Through my bleary eyes I could see the smoke in the air, the sound of yelling and sirens. And then, it was just me and my thoughts. 

I hated those sometimes. My thoughts were harsh and dark and… I wasn’t in my body. An out of body experience, that's where I saw the carnage. Me, broken and battered, and the car, flipped over and smoking, and the street, still and tense. There. The ambulance was here. Shame I was already dead. Was my brother dead too? Would I see his ghost if he was in the same position? Well they were opening up the car so maybe he was yelling? Or maybe he was priority #1.  _ Wasn’t that my life in a sentence?  _

I wish I could hear. Know what they were saying. I watched as they pried the car door off and started yelling. Oh, he must be alive then. But then they, some of them, started looking around. Why were they looking at the sidewalks, the police already secured the perimeter. Oh. They were looking for me. Well I wasn’t on the sidewalks. No, I landed on the grass. Right in front of a monument, some statue for some long dead white guy I always saw but never questioned. I didn’t get to see if they found me though. My vision started to blur, it reminded me of when my glasses were dirty but it was a steady increase of blur. More like steam when you think about it. 

  
  


___

  
  


It was everything and nothing at the same time. It was blank white and the brightest colors and the emptiest black and… Feeling wasn’t something here. I thought I knew what it was like to just be but this, this was just  _ being.  _ However long I just existed was both forever and a fleeting moment. I remember nothing about the place but I didn’t feel like I was missing anything. Instantly it all came back. Lights and smells and noise and  _ feeling.  _ It was too much, I couldn’t understand anything, couldn’t process the situation. I didn’t know this smell, the words being spoken, why my body felt this way, where I was. And it kept changing and changing and changing. In quite some time it finally stopped. Mostly. The noise stopped and the lights dimmed and the feeling of my skin was consistent. For the first time in a long time I was tired, bodily. It was genuine physical sagging, not mental angwish or emotional exhaustion that made me weak. It was… liberating. Like the world was taken off my shoulders. So, despite the situation, I slept.

It took days for my eyes to adjust, and I knew it was days by using when the nurses came and went. And that, that was the first revelation. Me? I was a baby. The situation? I’ve just been born. I was reincarnated.  **Me** ?  _ Reborn?!  _ Terrible. Disgusting. Living was so hard for me. I was weak and even after I got help my mental illnesses were still winning. Weak mind and weak body living a sad life. But here I was in a hospital. Waiting to be brought home. Waiting. Thinking. Observing. And it's thanks to that last one that starting piecing together who and where.

I was still a girl, cool. I was white, no differences here. I had a twin, surprising but not new. The twin was a boy, some panic was given to that. I didn’t know either of our names but my parents were a young couple. Young, poor and living in an Eastern European country. Yeah that was startling. I was just lucky they used Bosnian as their official language. I was first very relieved to be in Bosnia Herzegovina until I realized I wasn’t. No, they kept referring to an old ruler named Stanislav. At first it was nothing because I didn’t live in nor know about Bosnian politics, I knew Tito, that was a family joke, but at first I thought they said Stalin and that was all kinds of confusion. Then it was the capital that confirmed the dread. This country had a capital that had about 3 letters and was not  Sarajevo. So no, not my country of descent but close. Not Serbia and not Russia. That’s it. I now am just waiting for my new parents and worrying. How do I live this life?

  
  
___  
  
  


Well… my parents were a young couple. My father was a serious man and my mother was silent. Their names were Django and Marya, which was the second pause. The first was that she was walking. Didn’t she just give birth to me? I wasn’t in this room for that long. But my heart stopped when my new parents brought us home and I heard my brother’s name.  _ Why were they whispering?  _ My brother, the son of Django and Marya was named Pietro. Pietro, like the X-Men. Pietro, like the speedster. Pietro, twin brother to me and to-

“Sleep well my heart.” My mother kissed my freshly bathed cheek as she put me into my crib. I looked up at her and I understood why she was walking. And I hated her. I hated that she was doing this. Was it because of the sorrow of losing a child? Or because of the absence of any? Was she just following along to some plan? Maybe she didn’t know. But I did. I know the danger I’m in. The danger I am. No matter which universe or story I was in I was-

“Pietro! What’s wrong with you? Shh, your sister is trying to sleep. Look at her, she’s being so silent. She’s not crying, right Wanda?”

I was her. I was Wanda Maximoff, The Scarlet Witch. The strongest and most damaged, most unstable member of the Marvel Universe. 

__

_                                       How do I live  _ **_this_ ** _ life?! _

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to be Super Dark but y'know... Death and War. It'll get better. We should get to actual movie scenes in Chap 3 but until then it'll be backstory future plans and character development. Hope thats not toooo boring.  
> This formating is kinda weird so if anything looks weird please tell me. Also if anyone knows how to move my stories without Copy and Paste that'd be great!  
> Kudos Comments and Critics Appreciated!


End file.
